


Mistletoe Kisses

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: Jubilee gets caught underneath the mistletoe with several other students, wackiness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a quick festive piece! Gonna update with other chapters soon. The pairings in the tags are all the ones I have planned out so far, although I may add more later.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

She’s not sure who’s idea it was to literally deck the halls of the mansion, but once the idea caught wind, every square inch of the place was covered in tinsel, lights, and boughs on boughs on boughs of holly. So of course Jubilee doesn’t take notice of the stupid mistletoe hanging above the doorframe. And of course she’s stuck with the last person she’d want to be under a mistletoe with; Scott.

The crowd of sweater wrapped festive students all whoop and jeer, teasing the poor unfortunate pair. Jubilee rolls her eyes, and Scott turns as red as his shades. She notices his eyes glance to Jean, who, unlike the rest of the students, has her arms crossed, her expression strategically neutral. 

Jubilee takes notices, makes a mental note, saves it for later. Then, she focuses on the problem at hand. The rest of the crowd hasn’t taken their eyes off of the pair, and Jubilee acts quickly.

With an over dramatic flourish of her arm, she brings her palm to her mouth, kisses her own hand, then very gently taps her palm to Scott’s cheek. Some of the students laugh, some of them playfully boo, but quickly, they all disband. Except for Jean. 

Jubilee quickly removes her hand from Scott’s face, and he gives her what she can assume is a grateful look (she’s never been able to really read his expressions with those glasses). 

She glances to Jean, who gives her a small knowing smile. Jubilee returns the smile, gives a small nod.

Crisis averted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! Leave any comments or suggestions, if you want ^_^


End file.
